Forever
by life among the dead
Summary: Learning to depend on others is hard, especially when you've been alone for most of your life. So I stay away from others and not making friends, who could betray and hurt you. That's what I thought before seeing him for the first time. Slash Warning! Adam x Leo, OC x OC x OC. Rated T but maybe change it to M later in further chapters. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. Its been some time since I published a story. I've had some major writer's block and I moved back to New York and I don't have a computer anymore. (I published my stories by using the computers in my school if you're wondering how I uploaded them.) So I'm back with this new story. It's a Slash story. So if you don't like it, then GET OUT. No one is forcing you to read this. And no flames please**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Except for my OCs.**

**Pairings-AdamxLeo, OCxOC**

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-**

A hand reached out and pressed the snooze button.

Annaleise got up, yawning. She walked into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face to wake herself up since she's still tired. Annaleise looks into the mirror and saw herself in the mirror. A face with long, curly brown hair with light brown eyes stared back at her. She sighed, already dreading going to her first day of school as an eighth grader.

A banging on the door knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Annaleise! Come on! Get out of the bathroom, you've been in there for ten minutes already! We're going to be late!" A voice screamed from the other side of the bathroom door. She looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the bathroom.

"About time. I thought you were dead." It was Anderson, her brother. He has short curly brown hair with dark brown eyes, he has muscular arms, chest and legs. He was learning ninjutsu in the Hamato Dojo to fulfill his dream of becoming a ninja. Annaleise also goes with him to learn ninja skills as a kunoichi(female ninja). Anderson was a brown belt while she was a white belt.

Annaleise and Anderson were like twins because they looked very similar and when they were young, no one could tell them apart from the other, despite the age difference. Annaleise was fourteen and he was seventeen. They were always there for each other, especially during the year when their parents were gone.

"Sorry Andy. I'll go change and make us breakfast."

He nods and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Annaleise heads to her room and takes off her clothes and changes into a dark blue sweater with a black V-neck shirt underneath and light blue jean shorts and fingerless red gloves. She walks into the kitchen and started making pancakes and eggs. Ten minutes later the pancakes and eggs were finished.

"Anderson! Breakfast is ready!" Annaleise puts pancakes and eggs on two plates and put them on the dining room table. Anderson comes into the room and sat down. Annaleise sat down across from him and they both started to eat.

"Ready for first day of school at Mission Creek High?" Anderson asked, cutting his pancakes into pieces before picking up a piece of pancake and eating it.

"No." Annaleise replied, finishing eating her eggs before pouring syrup onto her pancakes.

"Why not?" He asked, looking at his twin curiously.

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little nervous about going to a new school with a lot of people I don't know."

"Well don't worry. I'll be with you and I'm pretty sure we'll have some classes together." Anderson said, reassuring her and then checks the time.

"Damn. We're going to be late if we don't leave right now." They both put their plates in the sink before going to grab their bookbags and heading to the garage.

Inside the garage was Andy's motorcycle which he was building for a couple of years. They both got on and he started the motorcycle before speeding out of the garage towards school.

He parks in front of the school and they both get off. He locks his motorcycle to the metal fence before facing towards the front of the school and heading inside.

Annaleise looked at the school, sighing before rushing to catch up with her older brother.

'This is going to be a long day.'


	2. Chapter 2

**GuardianSaint-** I know right? Add Adam x Leo to the list of Pairings that never happened

* * *

**Annaleise's POV**

When Anderson and I entered the high school, I saw kids everywhere. I turned to Anderson. "Where do we get our schedules?"

"I don't know. I'll ask someone, be right back." He walked off, leaving me alone. My mind started to wander and then I started thinking about Mom and Dad. I miss them. They died when I was four years old. They were on their way home from work but a drunk driver ran a red light and crashed into them. We had to live with our aunt since then. She was a CEO of Vogue Magazine, so she wasn't at home for most of the time. So Anderson and I learned how to take care of ourselves.

A few years after our parents' death, Raph had a new friend named Mason. They started hanging out a lot. I always did activities with them but eventually they excluded me from anything they plan to do, so I mostly read books, listen to music, and watching my favorite TV shows and movies.

My favorite TV show is NCIS Los Angeles. Its a crime show about a man who has a letter for his first name and trying to find out about his past and his name throughout the series. This showed me that most people should not be trusted. So I stay away from others and not making friends, who could betray and hurt you.

I was broken out of my thoughts when I saw Andy walking back towards me.

"We have to go to the principal's office. Come on, let's go." We started walking to the principal's office and when we got there, we saw a short woman wearing a pantsuit.

"Keep moving! Get to class! Go!" The short women screamed at kids passing by. Anderson cleared his throat, making her notice them.

"What do you two want? Can't you see I'm busy?" She huffed.

"Um we are new here. We'd like to get our schedules please. Do you know where the principal is?" I asked quietly.

"I am the principal. You will address me as principal Perry. Follow me and I'll give you your schedules. I'll have someone show you two around." She started walking away, and we followed her to her office.

"I don't need to be shown around. I can find my classes on my own. You can have someone show Annaleise around the school." Andy said.

_'Thanks for the support, brother._' I thought, sarcastically while Principal Perry printed out our schedules and gave them to us.

"Fine, I'll have someone show this girl around." She said, as we walked out of her office. Andy started heading towards his first class.

"Dooley! Get over here NOW!" Principal Perry ordered at a sixteen year old with dark skin and short curly hair who came over reluctantly.

"Yes Principal Perry?" The dark skinned boy asked.

"Show this girl around the school. You are her partner until she knows what goes on in this school. Understand?" The dark skinned boy nodded. Principal Perry walked back into her office.

"Hi my name is Leo Dooley. What's yours?"

"My name is Annaleise." I replied.

"Well Annaleise, let me see your schedule so I can know what class you're going to first." Leo said, and I give him my schedule.

"Strange. We have all the same classes together." He said in surprise. "Come on, let's go before we're late. Our first class is science."

We started walking towards the classroom. We arrived at room 161 and we walk into the classroom. Leo went to sit at his seat near the back of the room. All eyes were averted to me and I feel very shy and nervous.

"Class we have a new student joining us for the rest of the year, this is please make her feel welcome here at Mission Creek High." Ms. Hall said warmly. "Annaleise sit next to Leo and you two will be partners for the lab experiment we are doing today." I nodded and went to sit next to Leo.

"How many more classes do we have until lunch?" I asked Leo.

"One more, which is ELA. Eighth graders always eat lunch at 9:45." I was surprised, I thought there would be at least three more classes.

_'I might like this school. Maybe._'


	3. Chapter 3

**Adam's POV**

"Hey Adam let's go sit over there." I heard, my brother, Chase say before looking to where he's pointing at. We were in the lunchroom getting lunch. Today's lunch was spaghetti and meatballs.

I nodded before saying, "Yeah, come on let's go." We walked over to the table, sat down and we started eating.

I looked around the cafeteria before I saw Leo. I smiled, dreamily. I remembered when I first realized I was in love with him. It was a few months after we met, when Leo was on a date with Janelle. She kissed him on the cheek after the date. I was jealous. I realized my feelings for him then. A few weeks after that, he kissed me by accident. He apologized, saying that was an accident and asking me to forgive him. But I had cut him off by kissing him and he kissed back. And things just went smoothly after that. We became boyfriends and we hid our relationship from everyone.

"Hey Adam, who is that girl with Leo?" I heard Chase's voice and saw what he was talking about. Leo was standing in the lunch line with a girl with curly hair, talking and laughing.

"Hey Leo! Who's your friend?" Chase called over to Leo, who looked towards the table and waved. Leo and the brunette got their lunch and sat down at our table. Leo and I made eye contact and I winked at him, he blushed.

"Hey guys. This is Annaleise, she's a new student here. Principal Perry assigned me to show her around. Annaleise, these are my step brothers, Adam and Chase Davenport. I have no idea where Bree is though. She might be with Ethan. You'll probably meet her later." We greeted her and we talked about different things until we had to leave for our next class.

We got up and threw away our garbage before heading to class. Annaleise went to the bathroom and Leo had to wait for her. Students cleared out of the hallway meaning that Leo and I are alone.

"So you're just showing her around?" I asked, staring at him.

"Yes Adam, there's nothing going on between us. So don't get jealous of her. You already know who I belong to." Leo said, slightly amused.

"Yeah, you belong to me." I said, grabbing him and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss.

"What the-"

We pulled away and turned around to see Annaleise standing there, frozen in shock.

_'Oh boy.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**No One's POV**

"What the-"

Leo and Adam pulled away away from their kiss and turned around to see Annaleise standing there, frozen in shock.

"Um, uh w-we can explain." Leo said, nervously.

"What's there to explain? You two are together. But...aren't you brothers?" Annaleise said, looking at them both.

"Well yeah but not blood-related." Adam replied.

"Please don't tell anyone. We haven't told anyone about our relationship and we don't know what they will say or do if they find out about us." Leo pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't. I was just...not expecting that to happen." Annaleise reassured them both. Adam and Leo both sighed in relief.

"Thank you." They said in unison. Annaleise nodded.

"Hey! DOOLEY! DAVENPORT! What are you two doing here? Detention! After school!" Principal Perry yelled at them both, ignoring Annaleise.

"What? But-" They both started to protest.

"No buts about it. Now get to class!"

The trio started walking away, heading towards Math; Adam had class with them too.

_'Huh, who would've thought Adam and Leo are boyfriends. I am happy for them though despite just meeting them for the first time.'_ Annaleise thought as they arrived at room 210. Leo and Adam headed towards their seats, which was next to each other.

_'They are lucky to find love. I know I probably won't.'_ That's what Annaleise thought before seeing him.

In the left corner, in the last row was a boy who was looking at the window. He had black hair with chocolate brown eyes and muscular arms and chest.

Annaleise's heart beat faster as she continued to look at him. He must have sensed her looking at him because he turned towards her. She looked away, slightly blushing.

Annaleise looked around for a seat but the only seat there was left, which was next to the black haired boy.

_'Keep calm. Keep calm. Just focus on the lesson and nothing would happen.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**No One POV**

The bell rang.

Annaleise got out of her seat, as fast as she can to get away from the cute boy beside her.

"Hey, hey, hey what's the rush? We have a fifteen minute break until next class. There's no need to hurry, Stone." The black haired boy said, smirking

"Stone?"

"Yeah I think that nickname fits you."

"Ok, whatever you say."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"Master, they are back." A mysterious person wearing a black jacket with white fur on the hood with a red stripe on the arm sleeves, black pants with a red stripe on the pant legs.

"Good, keep an eye on them. Especially the girl. They are very important for our plans." A deep voice boomed loudly. "You will register in their school and keep a vigilance on them. You will report to me in three weeks about everything you learn about them. Understand?"

"Yes master."

"Good now, **GO!**"

* * *

Back at Mission Creek High...

"Oh come on! No fair, you cheated!" Leo complained. Adam and Annaleise laughed to his embarrassment.

"Yeah right. It's not my fault you let us see your cards." Annaleise replied.

"I did not show my cards to you. You took them when I wasn't looking."

Annaleise, Adam and Leo were playing UNO until Leo looked away for a second and Annaleise took a peek at his cards.

"Hey it doesn't matter. You can beat her next time. Anyway we have to get to class, everyone else already left." After Adam says that, Annaleise and Leo looked around, they saw he was right. Everyone had left.

Adam gave Leo a quick kiss on the lips before heading to art. Leo and Annaleise headed towards Social Studies.

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know that kid who was sitting next to me in math?"

"Oh that's Isaiah. He is a bad boy. He mostly causes trouble around here, so you should avoid him."

They arrived at social studies and sat down at the back of the room.

_'So his name is Isaiah. Interesting. But don't think about him because he won't be yours, so forget about him.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Unknown POV**

'Well I'm here.' I look up from my phone to see a building; Mission Creek High. I walked inside and went to the principal's office. I knocked on the door.

"WHO IS BOTHERING ME?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I heard a woman scream on the other side of the door.

"I'm a new student and I want to get my schedule." I replied calmly. The door opened and a short woman appeared.

"It's the middle of the school day, new students get their schedules in the morning not at like one in the afternoon."

"Okay, can you give me my schedule?" I said, a little annoyed. The woman huffed, printed out my schedule and gave it to me.

"Here's your schedule, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" She slammed the door after that.

'Wow, she has anger management issues.' I walked to my next class, which is gym. I walked into the boys locker room and spoke to the gym teacher. He gave me the gym uniform which was a grey shirt and maroon shorts. I changed and went into the gymnasium.

I saw teenagers talking and fooling around. I looked over to the bleachers and I swear my heart stopped. I saw a girl who looks like she's fourteen. She has long, curly hair that goes down to her midback and light brown eyes. She is sitting with two boys, one is a dark-skinned black haired boy and the other is a tall boy with black hair that is curved up. I walked to the bottom row of the bleachers and listened to what they're saying, with the occasional glance towards them.

**No one POV**

"Okay, what is your favorite movie?" Leo asked Annaleise. Leo and Adam were asking Annaleise questions to learn more about her.

"My favorite movie is Spirited Away. It's a really a good movie, you should watch it."

"Hey guys, Stone, what's up?" It was Isaiah. Annaleise blushed at being called by that nickname.

"Hey." They replied. Isaiah sat next to Annaleise."So what are you guys talking about?"

"Just asking Annaleise questions to know her better." Adam said.

Oh really? So Stone, what is your family like? Let me guess, your dad is an bank accountant and your mom is librarian." Annaleise got a pained and hurt look on her face before she ran off.

"Annaleise, WAIT!" Leo and Adam started to get up and run after her but she has already disappeared out of sight.

_'Why did he mention them? I wish you two were still here._'


	7. Chapter 7

**No One POV**

Annaleise went to the girls locker room and changed into her original clothes. She took her bookbag and went outside through the exit.

Annaleise started walking to a place where she could think about what happened. She walked to the book store and went inside. She walked over to the fantasy section and picked out a book called The School for Good and Evil by Soman Chainani. It was about two girls, one beautiful and one ugly, they get kidnapped by the School Master and where the only way out of a fairy tale is to live through one.

Annaleise lost track of time and by the time she was done reading the book,she looked at her phone to see that five hours had passed.

"Oh no. I'm going to be late." She put the book back on the shelf and left the bookstore. Annaleise started running towards Hamato Dojo, trying to make it there on time. She got there a few minutes later, just on time.

Annaleise panted, catching her breath. She then walked into the female locker room and changed into her ninja outfit. She walked into the training room and saw August, he has orange hair and ocean blue eyes, Mikey, he has blonde hair and sky blue eyes and Donnie, who has dark brown hair and red-brown eyes with glasses. Raph wasn't there yet.

"Hey guys." Annaleise greeted them. They turned towards her and waved.

"Hey Annaleise, were you reading again?" August said, with a amused smile.

"No, I wasn't"

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." This continued for a minute before Donnie intervened.

"Come on, you guys. Stop bickering or Sensei will-"

"I will what, Donatello?" A voice said behind us. We jumped, surprised.

"U-um, n-nothing, sensei." Donatello stammered.

"Today we are doing one-on-one. August, you will spar against Donatello, Annaleise, you will spar against Michelangelo." The four teens went into a fighting position, ready to fight.

"Hajime." They started fighting. A few minutes later, August had won and Annaleise had won. They circled around each other, anticipating the other to make a first move. August struck first, and Annaleise dodged and low sweeped him, knocking him off balance. Annaleise took this chance and kicked him away with one leg, sending sprawling onto the floor. She quickly pinned him and was about to do the finishing blow to finish the fight.

"Yamete!" Sensei called before Annaleise could punch August in the stomach.

"You've done very well, my students. That is enough for today. You can go home."

"Hey Annaleise, how was your first day school? Was it cool or lame? Did you make any friends? What are their names? Wha-" Mikey was asking before being cut off by Annaleise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Mikey. I can't answer any of your questions when you're talking too fast."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"First day of school was okay, it wasn't lame. I only made two friends, Adam Davenport and Leo Dooley."

"Wait, Davenport? You mean the same Davenport of Davenport Industries?" August said, perplexed.

"What do you mean by that?" Annaleise said, confused.

"There is a guy named Donald Davenport. He is a billionaire and the best inventor. He has three kids, Adam, Bree and Chase. He married a woman named Tasha Dooley and she has a son named Leo Dooley. He invented many things, like a virtual, holographic 3D TV he invented last year and that laser security system he made for all banks in the world." Donnie informed them. Annaleise, Mikey and August looked at him, then at each other.

"Can you repeat what you just said because I lost you after the first word." Mikey said confusedly. Donnie sighed and was about to repeat what he said but Annaleise interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Don't repeat what you just said. We get it, he's a rich inventor. Anyways, I've got to go. See you guys later." Annaleise went to the female locker room and changed back into her clothes. She took out her phone, went onto her browser and looked up the Davenports' address. Annaleise found it and started walking. She put in her earphones and put on the song, Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.

_When this began, I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_(Inside of me)_

_But all that they can see the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_(I was confused)_

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

_(So what am I)_

_What do I have but negativity_

_'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away, I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong._

_Somewhere I belong_

After the song, Annaleise arrived at the Davenport house, or should she say mansion. Annaleise was amazed at the size of it, it was impressive. She went up to the door and knocked on the door.

"Go away emo girl! Go back where you came from." A weird voice yelled at her. Annaleise looked around but saw no one there.

"Um, hello? Who are you? And why can't I see you?" She said. A screen behind her turned on and a emoticon showed up.

"What did I just say? Go home." The emoticon said, annoyed.

"Wait, you're a security system emoticon? Did Davenport invent you? And you look a little ridiculous." Annaleise giggled at seeing him.

"Hey, I don't look ridiculous. And yes, he invented me and called me Eddy. Now you're on my list of people I hate. Now leave before I make you." Eddy said, threateningly. Annaleise laughed at that.

"You? Make me leave? Oh please, I can easily shut you down from my phone." With that, Annaleise took out her phone and hacked into the security system and turned it off. The screen showing the emoticon turned off.

Annaleise smiled, triumphantly at her success before turning the door handle and opening the door. She peeked her head in, looking around. There was no one in the living room.

"Hello? Leo? Adam? Anybody home?" Annaleise called out before fully entering the mansion.

"Huh? What's that?" There was a insignia, it was three circles interlinked on the wall on the other side of the wall. But that was not the thing that was interesting, there was a line, so thin most people probably would think that was part of the wall. It looked like it's a door. Annaleise walked over to it and traced her finger on it.

"Strange, it's probably a trap door or something." She walked back a few steps before leaning on the wall that was opposite of the insignia. Her hand land on a key pad that was on it and it started beeping. Annaleise backed away in surprise. She turned around to see a elevator there. She didn't know whether to enter it or not.

Annaleise decided to enter it and see where it goes. She pressed the button that was labeled 'B'. Before she could scream, the elevator went down at a high speed.

The elevator stopped after a few seconds. The elevator dinged before the doors opened and Annaleise stumbled out.

'Where am I?' She thought before hearing voices coming closer. She went and hid behind a wall near three tubes.

"Alright, Adam, you use your laser vision on Chase and Chase, you use your force shield to protect yourself from it and try to not get hit by it." A man, with black hair and brown eyes who looked like he was forty, commanded Adam and Chase. They began to do what he said. A red beam came out of Adam's eyes and hitting Chase before he could activate his force field.

Annaleise covered her mouth before she could scream. She took out her phone and started recording everything.

"OW! Adam!" Chase exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're supposed to let me activate my force field first before attacking me."

"Well, you weren't fast enough." Then they started bickering over this.

"Come on guys, stop arguing and start again." The man said, trying to get them to stop arguing.

"Donald? What's going on here?" A tanned skinned woman came in, with Leo and a girl, with brown hair and brown eyes, following her.

"Training." He replied.

"Let me guess, Adam started making short jokes about Chase." The brunette girl said, crossing her arms.

"No, I told them what they were supposed to do before a few seconds later, they started arguing." 'Donald' said. " Bree, can you please get them to stop arguing? I need them to focus."

"Ugh, why do I have to do it? Why can't Leo do it?" 'Bree' complained .

"Bree, I only have one bionic arm. And you know I'm not good at breaking up their fights." Leo said.

"Fine. Hey, Adam, Chase, stop fighting or I'll hang you both upside down." Bree threatened them but they weren't listening to anything she's saying. Bree rolled her eyes and scoffed before rushing at them in a blur of super speed and Adam and Chase were hanging upside down by their feet.

"Are you two done fighting now? Because it was getting annoying." Bree said up at them.

"Bree! Get us down now!" They yelled at the same time. Bree groaned before getting them down.

"Donny! Someone turned off the security system!" A man with spiked light brown hair and hazel eyes came running in. Annaleise then stopped recording and put away her phone.

"What? How could someone turn off the security system?" Donald exclaimed before turning towards the teens.

"Hey it wasn't me this time, I swear." Leo declared with his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Yeah it wasn't us either. We were with either you or Tasha." Bree said, the other two agreeing with her.

"Ok, if it wasn't any of us, then who did it?"

"We probably have a intruder in the house. Adam, Bree, Chase, Douglas and Leo, you guys and I will search the house and find the intruder. Got it?" They all nodded before dispersing.

"Wait a minute guys. We need stun guns before going. Just in case." Douglas said before heading towards the main console. He saw something out of the corner of his eyes and he looked up.

"What the-? Who are you?" He asked surprised. The others came up beside him and two of them gasped.

"A-Annaleise?" Leo stammered out, shocked.

Annaleise then screamed before running very fast to the elevator and getting inside it.

_'What have I gotten myself into?_'


	8. Chapter 8

**Leo's POV**

"A-Annaleise?" I stammered, shocked and surprised Annaleise is here in the lab. She screamed before running fast to the elevator.

"Annaleise! Wait!" I yelled, going after her. I tried to get to the elevator before the doors closed but I was too late. I hurriedly press the elevator button and the elevator came down a minute later. I went inside and was about to press the button to go up to the main floor but Adam, Bree and Chase came running in.

"Leo, we're coming with you." Bree said. I nodded as the elevator doors closed and we started going up.

"How did she turn off the security system?" Chase asked, suspiciously.

"By turning it off." Adam replied back.

"Dummy, that was not what I meant." Before they could start arguing again, the elevator doors opened with a ding. They walked to the front door and saw nobody was in sight.

"How are we going to explain this? Annaleise will probably call the police and we'll be taken away." Adam asked, worried.

"We'll find a way. We just need to find her and tell her that this was all a big misunderstanding." Chase said.

"But how? We don't know where she lives." Bree said.

"I do." I said.

"Okay then we all will go to her house and explain, ok?" Chase said. Adam and Bree nodded.

"No, I think Adam and I should go because we know her a bit better than you two. We might get her to believe us if she listens." I pointed out.

"But Leo-" Chase and Bree started to object but was interrupted by Adam.

"Leo's right. He and I should go." Bree and Chase nodded, knowing they were both right.

"Come on, let's go." Adam said, walking out the door and me following after him.

We went into the black Dodge Challenger that Adam got after the monster truck incident. Adam started up the car and started to back out of the driveway.

"Adam, do you think everything will be ok?"

"Yeah everything would be fine."

"What if Annaleise already called the cops? You, Bree and Chase will be taken away. I don't want to lose them. I don't want to lose you." I said very worried.

"Don't worry, you won't lose me. Not now, not ever. I love you, Leo and if the whole world finds out we're bionic and they try to take us away, I'll fight to stay with you. Don't you ever forget that." Adam said, holding my hand. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Wanna listen to music to relax?" Adam asked. I nodded and he turned on the radio. I changed stations until the song named Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_'Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

We arrived at Annaleise's house a few minutes after the song ended. We got out of the car and I started walking towards the front door when Adam grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the his body. His lips crashed onto mine in a searing kiss. I wrapped my arms around Adam's neck and he held onto my waist tightly. We had to pull away for air a minute later. We just stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes before starting to walk towards the front door once more.

_'I hope this ends well.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Annaleise POV**

I ran home after leaving the Davenport household. I barged in through the front door, past Raph who was startled when I came in and went into my room. I'm honestly freaking out right now. Adam and Leo are bionic. Their other two siblings are also bionic. I don't know what to do.

A knock on my door took me out of my thoughts. I got up and opened the door. When I see who's on the other side, I immediately close the door. It was Adam and Leo.

"Annaleise, can you let us in?"

"Why should I? You're bionic."

"What you saw wasn't bionics. It was special effects for our short film for Drama class." Leo explained.

"I don't believe you. Adam has laser vision, Bree has Super Speed, Chase has a force field, and you have a bionic arm. And don't lie to me because I have it all on video."

"She's got you there." I heard Adam whisper to Leo.

"Look, let us in. We can explain everything you saw." I contemplated his words before letting them in.

"You see, the truth is Adam, Bree, Chase and I have bionics. Adam has super strength, Bree has super speed, Chase has super intelligence and I have a bionic arm, which I have super strength and can generate laser spheres. Adam, Bree, Chase go on missions and save lives. And no one knows about it."

"So you're like super heroes, except you have to hide it from everyone else."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Adam said.

"So can you please keep this a secret? If you do tell the authorities, we get arrested and be separated. We won't be able to see each other ever again." Leo pleaded.

I thought about it before I looked at them. I had made my decision.

"Fine, I will keep this a secret." Adam and Leo both looked at each other I was hugged by both of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." I smiled and hugged them back.

"I want to meet the rest of your family if that's okay with you." I said, shyly.

"Yeah, that be great. Come on." I grabbed my phone and followed them out the door.

"Hey wait. Aren't you going to leave a note for your mom and dad?" Leo asked.

"No."

"Why no-?" Leo was cut off by my twin coming into the room.

"Annaleise, where do you think you're going? Who are they?"

"Uh Leo, Adam this is my twin brother, Anderson. Andy, these are my two friends I met in school, Leo Dooley and Adam Davenport." I introduced them both to each other. Leo and Adam waved at Andy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just where are you going?"

"I'm going to their house for a little while."

"No, you're not. You are staying home. And don't argue with me about it." He said, sternly when he saw I was going to protest.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm going with them and you're not going to stop me." Before he could do anything, I hit a pressure point in his neck and he fell into unconscious. I pulled him up onto the couch and put a blanket on him. He'll be asleep for hours.

"Come on, let's go." I said as I went outside and they followed.

"Hey Annaleise, what was that back there?" Leo asked as Adam unlocked the challenger. Leo pulled his seat forward so I can get into the backseat.

"I hit a pressure point. I made him go to sleep. He's going to be unconscious for hours." I explained as Adam started driving.

"Can you teach me how to do that? That is really cool." Leo said.

"Sure." A minute later, we arrived at our destination. We got out of the challenger and walked inside the mansion.

"Hey guys, we're back." Adam called to the remaining family members in the living room.

"I see you brought the girl." 'Donald' said.

"Donald! Excuse him. Hi, I'm Tasha Dooley and this is Donald Davenport or everyone likes to call him Big D." Tasha greeted politely.

"Hi, I'm Bree. What's your name?" The brunette introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Douglas Davenport, I'm Donny's younger brother." The hazel eyed man said.

"I'm Annaleise."

"Well, Annaleise can I ask you a question?" Big D asked.

"You just did. But you can ask me another one." I said amused. He looked at me annoyed.

"How did you shut off Eddy?"

"Eddy? You mean that ridiculous emoticon which its whole body is made up of letters? He was easy to shut down from my phone. You really need to upgrade your security system."

"How did you find the lab?" Douglas asked.

"I saw the thin line between the insignia. When I backed into the other wall, I accidentally pressed a button on a keypad that was on it. I went into the elevator and pressed the button that said 'B'. And you know what happens after that." I explained. "And don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

They all breathed a sigh of relief excluding Leo and Adam.

"Thank you." Chase said.

"No prob." I replied.

"Hey Annaleise, want to stay for dinner? I'm cooking lasagna and chicken." Tasha asked.

"Sure. Tha-" I was saying before the door was ripped off its hinges and the door was thrown across the room, crashing against the wall. Everyone dodged out of the way.

I turned around and saw a man who was bald and looked like he had wires on his face.

"Krane!" Douglas yelled when he saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"To get something that belongs to me." Krane looked right at me when he said that and I knew I was the one he wanted. Apparently, I was not the only one who realized this.

"Annaleise, RUN!" And that's what I did. I ran into one of the hallways and went into a room that has a few chairs and a piano near a big sized window.

_'What does he want with me? Why is he after me?'_


	10. Chapter 10

**No one POV**

"Krane!" Douglas yelled when he saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"To get something that belongs to me." Krane looked right at Annaleise. They realized he was after her.

"Annaleise, RUN!" Leo yelled at her and Annaleise ran into a hallway and disappeared from sight.

"What do you want with her Krane? She hasn't done anything to you." Chase said.

"She plays a major role for my plans."

"Well, you're not taking her." Leo said, throwing a laser sphere but Krane easily blocked it.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" Krane then geoleaped away.

"Where did he go?" Adam questioned.

"He's going to get Annaleise, we need to find her before he does." Leo said, worried.

"Come on, let's go. She was headed towards the piano room." Chase said as he started running to the piano room, everyone else right behind him. They went into the room and found no one there.

"Damn, he got her." Leo said.

'I hope we find her before something bad happens.' Leo thought.

* * *

Annaleise groaned when she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room with a big TV monitor.

"Where am I? What kind of place is this?" She asked herself.

"Our home." Annaleise jumped, surprised that someone answered her. She looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Who are you? Show yourself." A tan skinned teenage boy who was wearing a black jacket with white fur on the hood with a red stripe on the arm sleeves, black pants with a red stripe on the pant legs, fingerless black gloves,and has blood red eyes, entered the room. He walked over to her and stuck his hand out.

"The name's Shadow. What's yours?"

Annaleise took his hand and shook it, cautiously. "Annaleise and what do you mean by 'our home'?"

"I mean this is where all of the Bionic Army lives." Annaleise then remembers what happened a few hours earlier.

"Who was the bald guy? Is he your...creator?"

"I guess you can say that. And his name is Viktor Krane, he is also bionic."

"He said he wanted something and I think he was referring to me. Do you know what he means by that? Why am I important to this guy? I don't even know him."

"Yeah, I knew what he means by that because you were the first person he made bionic."

_'What in the world? Bionic?!'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Annaleise POV**

"Yeah, I knew what he mean by that because you were the first person he made bionic."

'The first to be made bionic?' To say I'm shocked is an understatement. I just don't get how I'm bionic when I don't remember doing things that are extraordinary.

"But how am I bionic?"

"You were the first person he ever made bionic and the most powerful one, more powerful than him."

"Okay, I get that but I don't remember being implanted with bionics."

"How do you think your parents died? They didn't die in a car crash."

'Didn't...die in a car crash?'

"What are you talking about? They did die in a car crash."

"No, Krane killed them to get to you. You were like five years old at that time, right? After he taken you, he brought you here and implanted you with bionics. A few hours later, he tested your bionics with a few tests and it worked. But three days later, he left you in your capsule for one minute and when he came back, you were gone. Krane searched for you ever since-"

"Until now." I finished. 'If I'm bionic, what abilities do I have?' I asked Shadow the question.

"Well, if I remember what Krane said about the abilities you have, you have the ability to fly, geoleap, Super Smarts, Elemental Powers and many hidden abilities."

"What's Geoleap?"

"Geoleap is the ability to teleport somewhere just by thinking about it." He explained before realizing what he just said and that gave me an idea. When he realized what I was about to do, he started to try and grab me.

I closed my eyes and pictured myself at the Davenport household. When I opened them, I was in the living room of the mansion.

There was no one there, but I heard voices coming from the hallway. I looked around for a place to hide and went to hide in one of the cupboards in the kitchen. Surprisingly, I fit in it.

"Come on, we have to go look for her." I heard a voice that sounded like Leo. I opened the cupboard door a little bit to peek outside.

I saw Leo and the rest of the family. I sighed in relief and opened the cupboard door fully.

"Hey guys." They turned around, startled. I got out of the cupboard and walked towards them.

"Annaleise! Are you okay? What happened?" Leo asked, rushing over to me.

"I'm fine, honest." I said.

"Just how did you get here? I thought Krane took you." Big D questioned me.

"Well, the thing is I geoleaped here."

"Geoleaped? But you're not bionic." Adam said. I sighed.

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you." I closed my eyes and pictured myself at the other side of the room. I opened my eyes and saw them looking at me in amazement and awe.

_'This is not what I expected my day to be like.'_


	12. Chapter 12

**Adam POV**

"Whoa, that's awesome." I said excitedly. Everyone else looked at me and gave me a look. "What?"

"Annaleise, would you mind telling us what happened?" Big D asked. Annaleise nodded.

"Well, when I woke up, there was this guy named Shadow. He explained how I got bionics. When he told me about my abilities, I used geoleap to get here and it goes from there."

"Wow, so cool. We're not the only bionic ones anymore. Can she be on our team? Please, ?" I asked, excitedly

"Yeah, can I? I think it would be very cool." Annaleise said, agreeing with what I said.

"I don't think it's such a good idea. I mean, you just found out you're bionic and you don't have any proper training. You're not ready for this." Big D replied.

"How about you train me? That way I can be 'properly trained.'"

"You know, Donald, this team could use one more member. And besides, you don't want her to expose the bionic secret if she glitches, do you?" Tasha said.

"Alright, fine but we train once a day from now on, understand?" Annaleise nodded.

"Congrats, Annaleise, you're almost part of the team. By that I mean you have a lot of training to do to be mission ready." Bree said, standing next to her and putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Welcome to the family, sis." I said, giving her a hug.

"Adam, she's not our sister." Chase said, giving me a look.

"Speaking of family, don't you have a brother?" Leo asked. Annaleise's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Andy. I've gotta get home, see you guys tomorrow." She then ran out the door, heading home.

"But can she and her brother be a part of this family?" I asked out loud. Chase gave me an irritated look and started walking towards the lab.

_'Cool, we got a new bionic team member.'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Annaleise POV**

I ran all the way home and was out of breath by the time I get there.

I opened the door and saw Raph sitting on the couch, looking pissed off.

"Where were you?"

"I was with my friends, at their house."

"I told you not to go with them and what did you do? You went with them! And you put me to sleep for hours, HOURS! I am your older brother and I am in charge of this house, so you have to do what I say, when I say it!" He ranted, I couldn't even interrupt.

I sighed, "I get it, you're the boss of this house but I had a rough night and I want go to bed to rest."

"Alright, fine but I don't want you to keep hanging out with them, they're bad news."

"Hey, you may be the 'boss of the house' but you can't tell me who should be my friend and who shouldn't be my friend. Do I tell you not to hang with Mason? No, I don't. So back off." I then ran into my room and slammed the door.

I laid down on my bed and just started to think about everything that happened today. My thoughts drifted towards Isaiah.

_'I guess I shouldn't have run away and overreacted. I'll speak to him tomorrow.'_ I then fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was one in the morning. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep.

**DING DING DING**

I sat up and looked around but saw nothing. I wondered what made that noise. I heard the noise again and it came from the window.

I walked over to my window and saw Isaiah, looking up at my window.

"Hey, Annaleise. What happened earlier today? Why did you run off?"

"Just what are you doing here at one in the morning? Couldn't we talk about this later?"

"Well, yeah but what's point in that?"

I sighed and walked towards my bedroom door, to turn the lights on before getting an idea.

I snickered and I pictured myself that I was behind Isaiah. When I open my eyes, I am behind Isaiah.

"Annaleise! Where did you go?"

"I'm right here." He screamed and turned around. I was chuckling quietly to myself at what I just saw.

"H-how did you do that? You were j-just there and your-" He cut himself off, just way too shocked.

"Do what? I don't know what you are talking about. I think you're going crazy and you should go back home." I started leading him to his home when I realized I am just showing off my bionics, so I used my bionic ability to use the internet from my brain and looked up Isaiah's address. I hit a pressure point and he went limp in my arms, which was no problem considering I have super strength. I super speed to his house and went inside. I put on the couch in his living room and super speed back to my home, and to my bedroom.

I laid down on the bed and went back to sleep.

_'I am so loving this bionic life._'


End file.
